Life of Tawny'
by Reedstorm17
Summary: Tawnykit is a kit born of Skypelt in a very different seeming ThunderClan. Read chapter one to find out more.
1. Explanation

This story is about the clans, specifically ThunderClan.

The same clan, although you will not recognize many.

Cloudstar is ThunderClan's leader, the leader after Bluestar.

If many cats made all sorts of different decisions, this would be ThunderClan.

I will post chapter 1 soon.


	2. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Cloudstar

white she-cat

**Deputy: **Mistpool

gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Rainfeather

gray and white she-cat

Apprentice: Flashpaw

**Warriors: **

Tigerclaw

dark brown tabby tom

Fireheart

dark ginger tom

Snowstorm

white she-cat

Blackspot

black and white she-cat

Waterfall

dark gray she-cat with pale belly and legs

Brightcloud

tortoiseshell she-cat

Frostpetal

silver tabby she-cat

Barkclaw

light brown tabby tom

Whiteflower

white she-cat with black paws

Goldtail

golden tabby she-cat

Bramblefern

brown and ginger tom

Leopardspots

dappled golden she-cat

Rosefur

ginger she-cat

**Apprentice: **Flowerpaw

Fernwing

gray tabby she-cat

Mossfern

tortoiseshell-and-white she-car

Smokeheart

blue-cream tortoiseshell she-cat

Featherspots

gray and white she-cat

Petalpool

black she-cat

Leafclaw

brown tabby tom

Smallfire

black and white tom

Hollyfern

dark gray she-cat

Mothspots

dappled white she-cat

Daisyleaf

ginger and white she-cat

Cherryfrost

dark ginger she-cat

Wolftail

gray and white tom

Meadowbreeze

dark brown tom

Sunfur

ginger she-cat

Pinefur

red-brown tabby tom

Shadefeather

dark gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice: **Snowpaw

Grayfur

gray tom

Stonefang

black tom

Volestep

light brown tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Flashpaw

bright-colored tabby tom

Snowpaw

gray and white she-cat

Flowerpaw

tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens:**

(Cindercloud and Pinefur's kits; Rockkit- white tom with black-flecked ears

Rainkit- gray she-cat

Moonkit- gray and white she-cat)

Rainingwind

silver-gray tabby she-cat

(Mother of Grayfur's kits; Sweetkit- tortoiseshell she-cat

Stormkit- gray she-cat

Sandkit- ginger tabby tom)

Brightpelt

ginger she-cat with white paws

(mother of Stonefang's kits; Crowkit- black tom with white paws

Mistykit- gray she-cat with white paws)

Skypelt

pale gray she-car

(mother of Leafclaw's kits; Whitekit- white tom

Runningkit- rarely patterned silver tabby she-cat

Tawnykit- white-chested ginger and gray she-cat)

**Elders:**

Tulipshine

ginger tabby she-cat

Shadyflower

mixy gray she-cat

Birchtail

tortoiseshell she-cat

Moonstream

gray and white she-cat


	3. The strike of Greencough

**Things were fine in ThunderClan...until Greencough struck, going very harsh on the nursery.**

...

"My throat hurts," Tawnykit groaned. She coughed to soothe it, but only made it worse.

"Mine, too." Her sister Runningkit mewed hoarsely.

Whitekit didn't speak, only coughed.

"I'll ask Rainfeather to come and take a look At the kits." Rainingwind offered.

Rainingwind had six kits to care for. Hers, plus Cindercloud's. Cindercloud had been a young queen who died while kitting.

Rainingwind came back with Rainfeather.

Tawnykit swallowed, feeling her scratchy throat. She wished so hard that it would stop hurting.

"Okay, let me check here...Okay, Stormkit, you're throat's a little sore. Sandkit has Whitecough, Rainingwind. I need to bring him to my den."

Rainfeather moved over. "Brightpelt and Crowkit also have Greencough. Skypelt, Tawnykit and Runningkit have colds, and Whitekit has Greencough."

Tawnykit let Skypeltpale carry her to Rainfeather's den. Snowpaw, Meadowbreeze, Stonefang, and Goldtail were already there, each settled in nests.

Rainfeather settled Brightpelt into a nest with Whitekit and Crowkit. She put Sandkit in a separate nest.

"Flashpaw, will you bring herbs to Stormkit, Runningkit, and Tawnykit?"

The flashy apprentice grabbed a few herbs from the rock and walked over.

"Stormkit, swallow this. It's honey to soothe your throat. You're not coughing at all, so you should be healed soon." Flashpaw mewed kindly.

"What about Sandkit?" Stormkit asked.

Flashpaw glanced at the sick kit. "I'll see what I can do."

He walked over to Runningkit and Tawnykit.

"I want each of you to eat this. It's coltsfoot. It'll help, I promise, but it will taste a little bitter."

Tawnykit ate it as fast as possible.

Skypelt led them back to the nursery.

"Where's Whitekit? Is he coming with us?" Runningkit asked.

Skypelt sighed. "He's very sick, and we don't want you two to get sick either."

"Will he be okay?" Tawnykit asked.

Skypelt didn't answer.

"Will he?" Tawnykit repeated.

"I don't know, Tawnykit. I just don't know."


	4. From bad to worse

**It went from bad to worse.**

...

Tawnykit knew something was wrong the moment she woke up. She could hear the murmurs of her clanmates.

She pushed to the nursery entrance with Mistykit, Runningkit, and Sweetkit.

Rainfeather and Flashpaw had dragged a small gray and white body from their den. It was Snowpaw.

"We tried Sunfur. We're sorry." Rainfeather whispered.

Sunfur pressed closer to Smallfire and pulled Flowerpaw to her.

Tawnykit's head spun. Was Snowpaw the worst of the sick cats?

"Is everyone else okay?" Cloudstar asked Rainfeather.

Rainfeather shook her head. "No. Whitekit's near death, and Brightpelt and Crowkit aren't much better."

Tawnykit gasped and ran back into the nursery.

...

Tawnykit shifted around in her nest that night, too worried to sleep. Skypelt continuously left the den to check on Whitekit.

Tawnykit couldn't stay awake any longer. She pulled against Runningkit and fell asleep.


	5. The worst

**And then it came to the worst.**

...

"Runningkit. Tawnykit. Wake up."

Skypelt's soft whisper woke Tawnykit. Her mother's voice sounded thick.

Tawnykit stood up, and Runningkit roused beside her. Skypelt silently led them to the medicine den while Rainingwind continued to sleep.

Before entering, Skypelt stopped.

"Whitekit died last night," she whispered.

Tawnykit's heart sank. Her brother was dead. He'd joined the stars while she was asleep.

Skypelt entered the den, and Tawnykit followed numbly. Runningkit caught up to her and they stopped beside Brightpelt's nest.

Skypelt lifted Whitekit from the nest. Tawnykit sniffed her brother. A foul scent flowed from him, and his body was cold.

Brightpelt continued to sleep, and Crowkit lay by her side. Rainfeather sniffed them over.

"They've taken a turn for the worst. They'll be dead by tonight. There's nothing I can do."

Mistykit gasped. That's when Tawnykit realized that Mistykit had followed them.

Skypelt reached out her tail and pulled Mistykit to her. "I'll care for you." she whispered.

"I want them!" Mistykit protested. "Why do they have to die?"

Rainfeather was busy checking the others. "Stonefang, you're nearly healed. Why don't you go comfort Mistykit?"

Stonefang stood up and led his daughter away.

Skypelt leaned over. "Leafclaw and I are going to go and bury your brother. Would you like to come with us?"

Runningkit and Tawnykit followed their parents into the forest. Tawnykit breathed in her brother's scent one last time before Leafclaw buried him.


	6. Leaf-bare ends

**Leaf-bare finally came to an end.**

...

Brightpelt and Crowkit died mid-afternoon the same day Whitekit died. Meadowbreeze and Goldtail had healed. Only Sandkit remained.

"Where are Rockkit, Rainkit, and Moonkit?" Tawnykit asked.

"I told you already!" Skypelt huffed. "They're names are Rockpaw, Rainpaw, and Moonpaw. Did you forget they became apprentices?"

"Right," Runningkit muttered.

"And Stormkit, Sweetkit, and Sandkit are becoming apprentices today!" Mistykit chirped.

"Not Sandkit," Skypelt reminded her. "He's too sick to start training."

"Oh,"

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Rainingwind guided Sweetkit and Stormkit outside.

"Can we watch?" Tawnykit asked.

"Please?" Mistykit begged.

"Sure. Come on," Skypelt followed them.

"Meadowbreeze, you will mentor Sweetpaw. Cherryfrost, you will mentor Stormpaw."

"Sweetpaw! Stormpaw!"

Tawnykit looked at the medicine den. Sandkit was watching. He looked frail as ever, and looked as though he may not make it another day.

Her fears were correct. Sweetpaw and Stormpaw refused to explore the territories, no matter how much Meadowbreeze and Cherryfrost urged them. They spent their day helping Rainfeather and Flashpaw take care of Sandkit.

Tawnykit played with Runningkit and Mistykit, splashing in the melting snow. Newleaf was arriving at last.

Sandkit was dead by dusk.


	7. Training with Sweetpaw

**Leaf-bare had officially left.**

...

"Would you like to learn the hunters' crouch, Tawnykit?" Sweetpaw asked.

"Sure." Tawnykit purred, straightening her posture.

"Okay, you have to pull yourself real low-"

Tawnykit giggled.

Sweetpaw turned. "What?"

"You look silly."

"You'll be doing this for the rest of your life, you know!" Sweetpaw hissed.

"Sorry," Tawnykit mumbled.

"Now, you need to keep your tail still, and try not to brush any leaves. When you're close enough, pounce. Meadowbreeze taught it to me. Here, tey it on this leaf."

Tawnykit stared at the leaf, then tried Sweetpaw's move.

"You're belly's brushing the ground."

Tawnykit hissed softly.

"That would have scared away yoir prey." Sweetpaw mewed.

Tawnykit fluffed up her fur. She crouched and sprang on the leaf.

"Sweetpaw!" Meadowbreeze called.

"Coming!" Sweetpaw ran after her mentor.

Tawnykit used to hunters' crouch to pounce on Runningkit's tail.

Runningkit hissed at her. "My tail's not a mouse!"


	8. Ceremonies

**The days seemed to zoom by. **

...

Tawnykit pounced on Mistykit's tail.

"Caught you! Now it's your turn to chase me."

"I'll be chasing real prey soon." Mistykit purred as she chased after Tawnykit.

_Right,_ Tawnykit thought sadly. _It's Mistykit's last night in the nursery._

...

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the highrock!" Cloudstar called the next morning.

"Sit still, Mistykit." Skypelt whispered.

"Sorry," Mistykit stopped fidgeting.

"I, Cloudstar, leader of ThunderClan, call the spirits of our ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the code. Flowerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Flower mewed shakily.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. You will be known as Flowerfrost."

"Flowerfrost! Flowerfrost!"

"Now, one more thing. Mistykit, come forward."

Mistykit stayed where she was, trembling.

Cloudstar leaped off the highrock and slowly approached. She gently grabbed Mistykit's scruff and carried her to the highrock.

"Mistykit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Mistypaw. Sunfur, you will mentor her."

"Mistypaw! Mistypaw!"

Tawnykit's tail drooped. She only had Runningkit to play with now. She wished desperately that she could become an apprentice.

"Just a little longer." Skypelt whispered.


	9. Shock

**It wasn't long until Runningkit and Tawnykit would become apprentices.**

...

Tawnykit sat outside the nursery with Runningkit and Skypelt. She watched as Rainpaw, Rockpaw, Moonpaw, Sweetpaw, Stormpaw, and Mistypaw left the camp with their mentors for battle training in the sandy hollow.

She wished so badly that she could go with them.

Skypelt seemed to read her mind.

"Soon, Tawnykit." she whispered.

Tawnykit nodded. She looked to the camp entrance where Petalpool, Cherryfrost, and Hollyfern were returning from a hunting patrol.

Hollyfern set what she had caught on the fresh-kill pile, then took a mouse for herself.

Cherryfrost brought a plump squirrel over to where the elders, Tulipshine, Shadyflower, Birchtail, and Moonstream were resting in the sunlight out side their den.

Tawnykit looked up as Petalpool approach them with a vole. She dropped it in front of Skypelt.

"I thought you and your kits should eat." she mewed.

"Thanks, Petalpool." Skypelt passed it to Runningkit and Tawnykit.

Runningkit took her share.

Tawnykit took a few bites, then passed what was left to her mother.

Skypelt shook her head. "No thanks."

"Aren't you hungry?" Tawnykit asked.

"Not really." Skypelt murmured. "You finish it."

Tawnykit reluctantly ate the remains of the vole.

The apprentices returned as the sun began setting.

"There's Leafclaw!" Runningkit squeaked. "Let's catch his tail!"

"Skypelt won't be happy," Tawnykit whispered.

But Skypelt was asleep. So Tawnykit followed her sister and they pounced on their father's tail.

Leafclaw turned. "Hello, Runningkit, Tawnykit. Glad to see you so cheerful. Unfortunately, I'm on patrol now, so I'd appreciate it if you'd get off my tail." he purred.

_That's strange, _Tawnykit thought. Skypelt would have scolded them by now.

She looked over at her mother, who didn't seem to have changed position.

Tawnykit left Leafclaw's tail and walked over.

"Skypelt." she nudged her mother's soft pale gray flank. "The sun is setting, and I'm tired. Can we go back to the nursery?"

Skypelt didn't move.

"Skypelt?"

"She's sleeping, Tawnykit," Leafclaw called.

"Leafclaw, she won't wake up!"

Runningkit raced over. Leafclaw followed more slowly. He stopped abruptly a few tail-lengths away.

"Rainfeather!" he shrieked.

Rainfeather ran from her den and pushed Tawnykit out of the way. Tawnykit jumped.

"What's wrong? What's happening?"

Rainfeather didn't answer. Leafclaw stayed frozen where he was. Runningkit tried to slide underneath him.

Rainfeather shook her head. "She's dead,"

Tawnykit screamed. "Why? What killed her?"

"She's been very sick lately, Tawnykit." Rainfeather whispered.

Runningkit's eyes widened. "Was it Greencough, like Whitekit had?"

Rainfeather sighed. "No, Runningkit. Something worse. I don't know what it was, but it takes a while to die from it. She's had it for moons now."

"Why didn't you tell us!" Tawnykit exclaimed.

"We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to worry."

Tawnykit shook her head. "No..."

She darted from the camp and into the night.


	10. In the forest

**It was a shock to her.**

...

Tawnykit stopped once she'd climbed up a ravine. It was dark out, and she didn't want to get lost.

"Tawnykit," came Runningkit's whisper.

Tawnykit helped her sister up the ravine. They sat staring down into the camp, not speaking for a while, just getting lost in thought.

Tawnykit thought about the day Whitekit had died, and how sad Skypelt had been. At least she was with him now.

Then she remembered how her mother hadn't been hungry earlier. She should have noticed something was wrong.

"I wish Rainfeather had told us." Runningkit finally spoke.

Tawnykit sighed. "It was better this way,"

"Runningkit? Tawnykit?"

It was their father, and he sounded anxious.

"We're up here!" Tawnykit called down.

Leafclaw scrambled up the ravine. "Don't run off like that again!" He panted.

"We won't," Runningkit promised.

Tawnykit sighed. "Who will take care of us now?"

"You're going to be apprentices soon," Leafclaw whispered.

Tawnykit didn't care anymore. She would stay a kit forever if she could only have Skypelt back.

"Come along," Leafclaw whispered. "Before we miss the vigil."

He let Runningkit and Tawnykit walk back instead of carrying them.


	11. Drag

**The days following were mostly just a drag.**

...

Tawnykit sat with her tail limp. She hated her life. If only she could become an apprentice. Then she could keep her mind on something else.

Shadefeather had moved into the nursery. She didn't try to calm Runningkit and Tawnykit, but she usually watched them.

"Why don't you play something?" she suggested kindly.

"I don't want to play," Runningkit grumped.

"Are you sure? Oh well. Why don't you go ask the elders for a story?"

"I'm not in the mood for stories," Tawnykit growled.

"What are you going to do, then?" Shadefeather asked.

"We'll just sit here and wait until we're apprentices."

"Well, you won't have to wait long. You're becoming apprentices tomorrow."

"Really?" Runningkit cheered.

"Yes, tomorrow! Now, would you like to play something?"

"Yes!"


	12. Apprentices

**The day finally came.**

...

Tawnykit gave herself a full wash before the ceremony. She licked the tip of her tail a few times until her fur stayed flat.

"I can't get this spot on my back!" Runningkit hissed. She was clearly frustrated.

"Okay, settle down," Shadefeather lapped at Runningkit's silver spine. "You're good. Go forward now. Cloudstar's calling a meeting!"

Tawnykit raced forward at sat beside Runningkit.

"Tawnykit and Runningkit have reached their sixth moon. They are ready to train as apprentices. Runningkit, from this day forward, you will be known as Runningpaw. Petalpool will be your mentor."

Runningpaw raced forward to touch noses with Petalpool.

"Tawnykit, you will be known as Tawnypaw. Flowerfrost, you will mentor her."

_A young mentor! _Tawnypaw shyly steeped forward to touch noses with her new mentor.

"Can we explore the territory?" Runningpaw asked.

"Sure," Petalpool mewed. "Flowerfrost, would you and Tawnypaw like to come with us?"

"Please?"

"Of course. Come along, Tawnypaw."

Tawnypaw climbed up the ravine for the second time in her life. Flowerfrost and Petalpool led them to a river.

"This is where RiverClan and ThunderClan territory ends. RiverClan is on the other side. Over there is SunningRocks. We have them now, but it won't be long until RiverClan tries to take it back. So let's come this way."

Tawnypaw followed them until a loud growl made her freeze in her tracks. A moment later, a large creature ran by.

"What was that?"

"That was a monster. They won't leave the ThunderPath, so you don't have to worry."

"Flowerfrost, why don't we take them to Tallpines?" Petalpool suggested.

"Great idea. Let's go."

Tawnypaw trotted after the other cats until they reached Tallpines.

Petalpool dropped into a crouch. This is how you stalk prey. You have to stay low and pull yourself forward as slow as you can." she lowered her voice. "There's a mouse over there. Stay still and watch me stalk it."

Tawnypaw watched Petalpool use the crouch. The black-and-white cat come very close to the mouse. The mouse didn't notice her.

Petalpool suddenly pounced. Tawnypaw jumped in surprise. The mouse looked up, but Petalpool blocked its escape.

She turned to Tawnypaw. "You nearly cost me that kill!" she hissed.

"Sorry," Tawnypaw stared at her paws. "You just surprised me."

"We've done enough exploring," Flowerfrost murmured. "You must be tired. We can hunt tomorrow."

"That's not fair! How come Runningpaw gets to hunt today and I don't? I'm not even tired! It's still sunhigh for StarClan's sake!"

"Runningpaw didn't scare that mouse."

"Fine!" Tawnypaw stalked away to go back to the camp. "I wish you weren't my mentor! Cloudstar made a poor choice!"


	13. Defence

**She didn't want to be an apprentice anymore.**

...

Tawnypaw stormed into the camp. Daisyleaf and Frostpetal were standing near the camp entrance. Tawnypaw shoved them hard. She stalked toward the apprentices' den and pushed aside every cat that stood in her way.

Mistypaw, Sweetpaw, Rainpaw, and Moonpaw were in the den. Tawnypaw growled and dropped into her nest.

"Flowerfrost is mean!" she hissed. "Petalpool was showing us the hunters' crouch while stalking a mouse. She pounced quickly and it surprised me. I almost scared it away. Flowerfrost sent me back."

"That so unfair!" Mistypaw gasped.

"And Runningpaw gets to keep hunting," Tawnypaw grumped.

"Sometimes you just have to deal with it," Sweetpaw sighed.

"I don't want to deal with Flowerfrost for six moons!" Tawnypaw screeched. She curled into a tight ball but didn't speak.

"Come on, Tawnypaw," Moonpaw whispered.

"Flowerfrost will be punished," Mistypaw assured her.

Tawnypaw ignored them.

"Come on," Rainpaw sighed. "She's upset. Let's not upset her more."

They left the den.

After a little while, Stormpaw and Rockpaw came back from their hunting patrol.

"We heard what happened," Stormpaw told her.

"Really unfair," Rockpaw chimed in.

Tawnypaw shook out her fur. "I don't care! I just want to be a kit again, and I want Whitekit and Skypelt back!"

"We know your pain, Tawnypaw," Mistypaw whispered. "Every one of us has suffered."

Tawnypaw growled. She stood up and followed the other apprentices into the clearing.

Flowerfrost, Petalpool, and Runingpaw returned. Runningpaw was carrying a large mouse.

"Tawnypaw, look what I caught!" she squealed. She dropped the mouse on the fresh-kill pile.

"Good for you," Tawnypaw muttered unenthusiastically.

"It's easy Tawnypaw. You'll definitely catch something tomorrow."

Tawnypaw brightened a little. She noticed Cloudstar talking to Flowerfrost.

"I'll go tell the real story," Runningpaw offered. "Instead of Flowerfrost's version."

"Thanks,"

Runningpaw raced over to Cloudstar's den where they were talking outside.

After a little while, Runningpaw came back. "Flowerfrost said that you scared away this really big vole. I corrected her. Petalpool was there too. She corrected her as well. Then Flowerfrost said that you purposely brushed the leaves really loudly and the vole ran away. Cloudstar knows now that she was lying. She's such a liar. That mouse Petalpool caught was small. Anyway, Cloudstar's making her care for the elders'."

"She's coming!" Mistypaw warned.

Flowerfrost stalked over and put her face close to Tawnypaw's. Tawnypaw flinched.

"Too bad I have to mentor you!" she hissed. "You're right. Cloudstar made a poor decision. She shouldn't be having you trained!" she turned. "As for you, Runningpaw, thanks a lot for stretching the truth. You're a huge liar."

"You totally have that backward, Flowerfrost!" Runningpaw hissed. "I feel sorry that Tawnypaw has to deal with you for six moons."

Flowerfrost stormed away.

Runningpaw smirked.

"Come on! Let's all get something to eat!" Mistypaw cheered.

Tawnypaw followed them. Maybe she would like being an apprentice after all. As long as Runningpaw was there to defend her, there was nothing to worry about.


	14. Hunting

**She wasn't afraid.**

...

Tawnypaw woke up the next morning and remembered what had happened yesterday.

_Flowerfrost can do what she wants. I'm not afraid._

"Tawnypaw, let's go!" Flowerfrost called.

Tawnypaw got out of her nest and ran out to meet Flowerfrost in the clearing. "Can Runningpaw come too?"

"No."

"Please? We'll catch more prey." Tawnypaw pleaded.

"I said no."

"Tawnypaw has a point, Flowerfrost." Petalpool called. "I don't mind if Runningpaw joins you."

Flowerfrost hissed softly. Tawnypaw smiled to herself. Flowerfrost was losing the argument.

"Fine!" Flowerfrost snapped. "Runningpaw can come with us."

Flowerfrost was silent as they climbed the ravine.

"Where are we going to hunt?" Runningpaw finally asked.

"SunningRocks."

"Aren't RiverClan trying to take it?" Tawnypaw asked.

"Do they have it now?"

Tawnypaw shook her head.

"Exactly."

Tawnypaw stayed quiet until they reached SunningRocks.

"There's a mouse over there," Flowerfrost whispered. "Tawnypaw, you'd better not move a muscle. Do you understand?"

Tawnypaw nodded.

"Give her a break, Flowerfrost!" Runningpaw hissed.

"You watch it, Runningpaw," Flowerfrost growled before turning to stalk the mouse.

Tawnypaw noticed a bluejay on a low branch nearby. Dropping into a crouch, she glanced upward, keeping her eyes on the bird.

Before the bluejay noticed she was there, she sprang up and knocked it off the branch. The bird fell to the ground where she pounced on it and killed it.

"Nice catch, Tawnypaw!" Runningpaw purred.

"Thanks," Tawnypaw murmured.

Her first catch.

Flowerfrost dropped the mouse. "You could have been a little quieter- wait, did _you _catch that?"

Tawnypaw nodded happily.

"Great job," Flowerfrost finally spoke with warmth. "Someone will enjoy a nice meal tonight."

"And that will be us," a snarl came from the shore.

Tawnypaw glanced toward the shore.

It was RiverClan. They'd come to take SunningRocks back.


	15. The battle

**Then it all turned to chaos.**

...

"Tawnypaw, Runningpaw, hurry back to the camp and get help!" Flowerfrost ordered.

Tawnypaw took off running. Her sister was a few paw steps ahead of her.

The trees passed by in a blur as the two apprentices ran as fast as they could. Finally, they tumbled down the ravine and burst into the camp.

"RiverClan!" Runningpaw panted. "They're...attacking at SunningRocks..."

Cloudstar gasped. "I will take Cherryleaf, Mossfern, Blackspot, Goldtail, Fernwing, Rosefur, Shadefeather, Meadowbreeze, Sweetpaw, Stormpaw, Moonpaw, and Rainpaw."

Runningpaw stared at the gathering cats. Tawnypaw followed her sister's gaze. Meadowbreeze.

Tawnypaw nudged Runningpaw. "Stop staring at Meadowbreeze!"

"He started it," Runningpaw muttered.

"Quiet," Mistypaw whispered.

"Mistpool, take Sunfur, Whiteflower, Smokeheart, Snowstorm, Bramblefern, Leafclaw, Barkclaw, Stonefang, Smallfire, and Rockpaw. Mistypaw, Runningpaw, and Tawnypaw, stay at the camp entrance. We may need your help."

Tawnypaw's heart pounded. Her first battle! She walked shakily to the camp entrance with Runningpaw and Mistypaw. They stopped and watched the battle patrols file out. Meadowbreeze glanced at Runningpaw, who shot the warrior a look before turning away.

Tawnypaw sat in silence for a while. Finally, she asked, "What's going on between you two?"

"What are you talking about?" Runningpaw asked.

"You know what I'm talking about." Tawnypaw groaned.

"I've got no clue. Anyway, do you think we'll be fighting tonight?" Runningpaw changed the subject.

Tawnypaw shrugged. "I wonder what's happened to the bluejay I caught," she muttered.

"You caught a bluejay?" Mistypaw's eyes widened.

Before Tawnypaw could answer, Flowerfrost stumbled into view. She was bleeding heavily from many scratches.

"Are you okay?" Tawnypaw gasped.

"They're mostly shallow. I'll be fine. The thing is, we're losing, and we need you to come and fight." Flowerfrost explained.

The young apprentices eagerly leaped to their paws. They ran after Flowerfrost.

Tawnypaw froze. SunningRocks had burst into a huge mass of fighting cats. She could hardly tell who was from which clan.

Then she caught a whiff of foul scent. RiverClan. She turned to find a gray cat to her right who was a little bigger than her.

The gray cat growled and leaped at her. Tawnypaw ducked. She hadn't been trained for battle yet! The tom landed on top of her. Tawnypaw did the only thing she could think of. She squirmed and scraped her claws along the cat's flank.

The tom didn't let go. Tawnypaw squirmed harder. The tom tightened his grip.

Tawnypaw couldn't breathe. The cat was crushing her! She tried to scream for help but couldn't.

Suddenly, the weight disappeared from her back. Tawnypaw lay still for a few moments before jumping to her paws.

Leafclaw was grappling with the gray cat. "Did you think you could hurt my daughter?" he hissed, digging in his claws. "She's barely six moons old and hasn't been trained for battle!"

"Why'd you send her then?" The cat sneered.

"That wasn't my decision!" Leafclaw flung the cat away.

"Th-thanks," Tawnypaw gasped.

"I couldn't leave you to die," Leafclaw whispered. "You and Runningpaw are all I have left now."

"Retreat!" Cloudstar screamed. The fighting slowed, then stopped.

"Rainpaw!" Moonpaw gasped, running for the small grat shape lying on the stone.

Rainpaw groaned. "I..I'm okay. Just winded. He...he gave me a hard blow to the chest, but his claws were mostly sheathed."

Moonpaw helped her sister stand. Rainpaw struggled to get a foothold.

Tawnypaw finally noticed her stinging wounds.

Runningpaw walked toward her. "That cat put up quite a fight," she muttered. "I'd be glad if I never fought her again!"

"I'd like it if I never fought again," Tawnypaw muttered. "Someone tried to kill me."

"Runningpaw!" Meadowbreeze dashed over. "Those warriors are just too much, right?"

Runningpaw rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Tawnypaw," she whispered.


	16. Defeat

**The defeat had a big effect on the clan.**

...

Tawnypaw's wounds stung badly, but not nearly as much as her father's words. In her own grief for her mother, she had forgotten about how Leafclaw must feel.

The defeat had a big impact. Tails were dragging in the dust. Rainpaw had fallen unconscious again, and Pinefur, Rockpaw, and Moonpaw had to carry her.

RiverClan had SunningRocks now. One less hunting source.

Rainfeather and Flashpaw walked over to where Moonpaw had let Rainpaw slide to the ground. Flashpaw sniffed Rainpaw's chest.

"The low had good force. The impact did damage to her ribcage, but it's nothing that won't heal." Rainfeather told Pinefur.

Pinefur nodded. "Thank you so much, Rainfeather."

Flashpaw went to treat Tawnypaw's wounds. Tawnypaw's flinched as Flashpaw rubbed stinging juice into her shoulder wound.

Runningpaw dashed over, followed by Mistypaw. "Come on, Tawnypaw!" Runningpaw called. "Rockpaw and Moonpaw are becoming warriors! Let's go watch the ceremony!"

Rainpaw was awake again. Her eyes shone with excitement for her littermates; she wasn't at all upset about not becoming a warrior.

Cloudstar silenced the clan with a sweep of her tail. "I, Cloudstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon StarClan to look down on these two apprentices. Theyhave trained hard to understand the warrior code. Rockpaw, Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Rockpaw mewed boldly.

Moonpaw hesitated. "I-I do,"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Moonpaw, from this day on, you will be known as Moonpelt. StarClan honors your courage and your skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Cloudstar touched her nose to Moonpelt's gray-and-white head.

"Rockpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Rocksplash. StarClan honors your strength and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Moonpelt! Rocksplash!"

Tawnypaw sat next to Rainpaw. "You'll be with them soon," she promised.

Rainpaw nodded. "Come on, let's go congratulate them."


	17. Tawnypaw's fascination

**It started out like an ordinary day.**

...

Tawnypaw sat in the clearing the clearing, sharing a vole with Runningpaw. A few days had Passed since the battle. Most of her wounds had healed.

Mistpool had put her on hunting patrol with Flowerfrost, Sunfur, Mistypaw, Rocksplash, and Volestep.

Tawnypaw finished the vole. She stood up to get ready to leave.

"Barkclaw!" Moonpelt dashed across the clearing. "Want to go hunting?"

Tawnypaw rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Tawnypaw! We're going to SnakeRocks!" Flowerfrost called.

Tawnypaw licked her fur, then followed the patrol. She stayed at the back with Mistypaw while Volestep, Sunfur, Rocksplash, and Flowerfrost led the way.

Once they reached SnakeRocks, Flowerfrost split them up. "Sunfur, Mistypaw, and I will hunt down here. Rocksplash, Volestep, Tawnypaw, why don't you go up a little bit? You might find som mice and a few squirrels. Maybe even a rabbit."

Tawnypaw gritted her teeth. She was hunting with toms.

Mistypaw smirked at her. "Too bad you have to hunt with them,"

Tawnypaw sighed and followed the two warriors, her tail dragging. As soon as possible, she wandered away from them, searching for something to stalk.

She heard paw steps following her. She quickened her pace.

Finally, she found a rabbit. She froze in her tracks, then dropped into a crouch. The rabbit nibbled at grass. Tawnypaw pulled closer. Finally she pounced. The rabbit tried to escape, but Tawnypaw landed in front of it, cutting off its escape. She killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

"Nice catch!"

Tawnypaw dropped the rabbit and turned around. Rockspsh was standing only a few mouse-lengths away.

"Um...thanks!" Tawnypaw quickly mewed. "It was nothing, really."

Rocksplash stared at her. Tawnypaw was lost in the blue depths of his eyes.

Her fur grew hot as she found herself staring. "Well, I guess I'd better get back to hunting..."

"Let's hunt together!" Rocksplash suggested.

Tawnypaw slowly followed him. Her heart was pounding like crazy.

...

"What did you catch?" Mistypaw asked eagerly. "Wow, a rabbit! You go for the large prey!"

Tawnypaw nodded, her eyes glancing toward Rocksplash. Gritting her teeth, she looked at the ground.

Once they returned to the camp, Mistypaw started asking questions again. "So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Hunting with the toms."

Tawnypaw didn't answer. Her fur felt like it was on fire. Then a cold sweaf ran down her fur.

"Well?"

"It-it was okay. We weren't really hunting together. We kind of just went in separate ways..." Tawnypaw bit her tongue, wishing Mistypaw would stop asking questions.

"I only saw Volestep when I looked up."

"I was _not _hunting with Rocksplash, if that's what you're thinking." Tawnypaw lied.

"Whatever."

Tawnypaw followed Mistypaw to the apprentices' den. Sweetpaw, Stormpaw, and Runningpaw were already in their nests

Tawnypaw felt Mistypaw's eyes on her.

"Why can't you just tell me, Tawnypaw?" Mistypaw asked.

"Tell you what?"

"What happened at SnakeRocks?"

Tawnypaw huffed. "Fine! I was hunting with Rocksplash! Happy now?"

"Yes." Mistypaw curled into her nest. "Good night, Tawnypaw."

Tawnypaw lay in her nest and thought about Rocksplash.

_Thank you, Flowerfrost._


	18. A mind to make up

**He never left her mind**

...

_Why Rocksplash? There are plenty of better toms..._

Tawnypaw continued to think those thoughts day after day.

Finally she was talking to Mistypaw in the clearing when Rocksplash suddenly jumped in front of them.

After a while of random talk, Mistypaw asked, "Friend of yours?"

Tawnypaw shrugged.

"Are we friends?" Rocksplash asked.

"I guess so."

Tawnypaw watched him walk away. Maybe he was worthy. Maybe she did like him.

A little.


End file.
